


it must’ve been love (but it’s over now)

by multishipper_struggles



Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [3]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I am so sorry, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moving Away, Paris (City), Stanford University, Swearing, im crying in the club, they say the f word, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: Jeremy got into Stanford,,,,, but Eric is moving to Paris.
Relationships: Ed Thompson & Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick), Ed Thompson/Liz Thompson (No Good Nick), Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick)
Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104098
Kudos: 1





	it must’ve been love (but it’s over now)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this

Jeremy’s POV-

The letter arrived. The letter that determined my future. The letter that showed me if I had really failed. If my plans had failed. 

“So?” Mom asked impatiently, “Open it!”

”I- I don’t know. Maybe we should wait for everyone to get home! This is a big mome-“

”Jeremy Frederick Thompson open that letter right now. Whatever it says.... it’ll be ok.”

I felt ok when my mom squeezed my hand and told me things like that. 

_It’ll be ok_

It makes me feel safe and comfortable. 

“Ok let’s do this!” 

I peeled open the envelope and scanned its contents. 

“Dear Mr. Thompson, we are pleased to inform you that- I got in. I GOT IN!” I yelled so that our neighbors could hear. My brain was going haywire and I could not stop smiling. 

“Oh my god!” Mom looked ecstatic. 

“‘Oh my god’ what?” Nick asked and her, Molly, and Dad walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m going to Stanford!” I cheered. 

“THAT IS DEFINITELY ‘OH MY GOD’ WORTHY OH MY GOD!” Molly was practically bursting with excitement. 

“I am so proud of you! Come her!” Dad pulled me into a tight hug. 

“Dad I can’t breath,” I choked out. 

He immediately let go and mumbled soft apologies. 

“Great job weirdo!” Nick congratulated me in her usual way. 

“Thank you Nicole!” 

“When are you gonna tell Eric?” Molly asked me. 

“Soon very soon! He’s coming over tomorrow!” 

I ate dinner with a smile. I got dressed with a smile. I went to bed with a smile. 

I wasn’t prepared for the day after this. 

——————————-

Eric’s POV -

_are you ok?_

**not really**

**what if i don’t get in**

_of course you’ll get in!_

_you have nothing to worry about._

_love you ❤️_

**love you too**

I laughed a little

Jeremy is the smartest person I know and he still doubts that he’ll get into Stanford. I believe in him though. 

“Eric! There’s a letter for you!” Mom yelled from downstairs. 

I grabbed a letter from her and immediately knew what it was. 

_Yale._

Jer and I have been waiting for our letters and it looks like mine is here. 

_Now or never,_ I thought. 

A laugh escaped my throat. 

“I’m in!” 

Of course I was happy! I’m going to fucking Yale! But then something else caught my eye. 

_“You get to go on a year long trip to Paris.”_

_”Trip to Paris”_

_Paris!_

I have always wanted to go! Maybe I can convince Jer to come! If he didn’t get into Stanford that is. Oh god. 

What if he got in? I can’t deal with long distance. It’ll be awful. 

Now I feel selfish. 

_Shit what do I do_

————————————-

No One’s POV -

A knock was heard on the door and Liz opened it. 

“Oh hello Eric!” 

“Hi Mrs. Thompson,” Eric said a little awkwardly. 

Jeremy ran down the stairs, “You’re here! I have big news so sit down!”

Eric chuckled and sat but on the inside he was scared of something he might have to do soon. 

“Ok ok,” Jeremy hot in position, “ALEXA! Play Jeremy’s ‘Got into Stanford Mix’!”

Suddenly, _We Are the Champions_ started playing through the speakers. 

“I knew you could do it!” Eric said, loudly over the music and Jeremy kissed him lightly, “Uhh I have news too!”

”Oh god! You got into Yale didn’t you?!” Jeremy sounded so excited. Eric couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. 

“Jer. W- we have to talk,” he said as the song ended. 

Jeremy looked at his parents and they nodded for him to go upstairs with his boyfriend. 

“Hey babe it’s ok. Don’t cry. We’ll still see each other all the time,” the brunette tried to reassure his boyfriend. 

“N- no we won’t if I’m in fucking Paris!” Eric cried. 

“I-“ Jeremy looked confused. 

The hurt and confusion and worry on Jeremy’s face completely broke Eric’s heart. He looked like you just told him that his puppy died. And the blonde could barley breath through sobs. A pile of questions and concerns were on his chest and he didn’t know how to fix them. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I-“ Eric tried. He took a breath, “I got into Yale. But they offered to fly me to Paris for a whole year! I mean that’s an amazing opportunity b- but I can’t do long distance. S- so I’ll just st- stay here with you-“

”No,” Jeremy protested, “I’m not letting you give up on your dreams for me.”

Jeremy was crying just as much as Eric now. They’re emotions were all over the place and neither wanted to other to leave. 

“But the long distance.... that means-“

”-we have to break up...” the Thompson finished. 

“I love you. So so much Jer,” Eric said as he leaned forward to kiss Jeremy. 

“I love you too. You’re everything to me and I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.” 

They kissed again before Eric had to skip out of the house. Not wanting to be seen by the Thompson. Mostly to avoid questions. 

—————————

No One’s POV -

Jeremy finally walked downstairs to see his family at the dinner table talking. 

“Hey Jeremy. Where’ve you been?” Molly asked skeptically. 

“Up in my room,” he mumbled. 

They looked at each other in worry. 

“Where’s Eric?” Ed questioned him. 

“Went home,” the eldest sibling mumbled. 

“Honey,” Liz grabbed his arm lightly, “Did something happen?” 

Jeremy tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. “He-“ was all he could choke out before breaking down sobbing into Liz’s arms. 

Molly and Nick looked at each other with a bit of a knowing look. 

“Hey it’s ok it’s ok,” Liz tried to comfort her son. 

“I miss him already,” Jeremy cried. 

The family looked at each other and all stood to go over and hug Jeremy tightly and tell the one thing he needed to hear. 

_“Everything will be ok.”_

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS A RIDE AHGDSJHRJD


End file.
